Daughter of Thunder
by HisAngelicDemon
Summary: Bella is the new girl at school, but everyone seems to be intimidated by her. That is, until Edward asks her out. But what happens when Edward finds out who Bella's father really is? Collaboration with Margaritaville01.
1. Chapter One

"Um, you, uh, want to go out on a date with me?"

Those were the words that started it all. I'd been in love with Edward Cullen (from afar, of course), for MONTHS. Yes, that's right. EDWARD CULLEN asked me, Bella Norris, out on a date. Of course I freaked out a little . . . Okay, "a little" isn't the term for it. I freaked out a lot. I kind of chokedon my brownie, but that is besides the point here.

So I was like "Who, me?" Because I could hardly believe it. I mean, no one really ever bothered to get to know me since I moved here. Here. Forks. Why here? Of all the places, my dad had to choose this one? He gets to be the town sheriff, sure. Which is great for him. But nobody likes me here. They stared at me every time I passed, but never talked to me.

So you can see why I was so shocked. "Yeah, you. Of course, who else would I be talking to?" Oh, right. He _had_ to be talking to me, since I was sitting all by myself, in the corner. I dropped my brownie on the table, turning it into crumbs (apparently I didn't cook it so well), and I looked up into his green eyes. His green eyes were so vibrantly green, a color that looked like it could be achieved using contacts. But, they were real.

It made me nervous enough to say these exact words: "Your eyes look like lettuce." I stopped myself from continuing with, "and lettuce makes my taco complete." It was lunch time so all I was thinking about was food and Edward.

Edward... Oh shit. I just told Edward Cullen that his eyes look like... lettuce? Of all the things to compare his eyes to! Lettuce? Really, Bella?

He smirked, amused. "Thank you, I suppose."

"I meant it in a good way," I continued. "I love lettuce! How can you not? There are so many uses for lettuce: salads, sandwiches, _tacos_..." There I go again with the damn tacos.

"I also happen to like lettuce. Although I have to say, that's the first time anyone has ever compared my eyes to it. But seriously, you wanna go out with me?"

"Definitely!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

"Great. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you. Should I pick you up at your house?"

I gave him my address and we settled the time.

"Bella?" he said, just as the bell rang. "You should sit with me tomorrow." He winked and walked away. I could have died.

When I got home, I meant to go tell my dad right away that I would be having a visitor tomorrow, so he would know not to take off his disguise. But instead, I went downstairs.

My dad had transformed the basement into a gym/studio. I spent most of my time down there, practicing the different types of martial arts I had mastered. See, what most people didn't know about me was that I was a black belt in five different kinds of martial arts.

What they also didn't know was that my dad is really Chuck Norris.

The real Chuck Norris, the guy everyone makes the stupidest jokes about. For example, Chuck Norris can count to infinity . . . twice. And Chuck Norris can slam a revolving door. These jokes are retarded and yet, somewhat true. I have seen the roundhouse kick, it's not pretty. There is a hole in the basement wall from it.

It's strange having the real Chuck Norris as your father. He's not a bad father; he's definitely the one you have to listen to. I love my father; he taught me a lot of ways to protect myself. He is very protective if me, in everyway.

He told me if I ever had a boyfriend, he would have to visit the house before we could go anywhere and he had to know where we would be going so he could follow us. That is one reason I didn't want a boyfriend. Another reason is "the talk" he gave me. Only fifteen, just starting high school, my father told me one day, "If you have sex before you get married, you and your boyfriend will be killed." He told me that and smiled.

Terrified, I nervously replied, "Okay, Daddy."

I sighed. I didn't think he would actually follow me, but I knew he would have to meet Edward before our date. Edward...I felt my knees go weak. I shook my head and turned on some music. Billy Idol. Perfect.

I changed into my workout clothes: black sweatpants and black sports bra. I started out with normal workout warm-ups. Jumping jacks, push-ups, and sit-ups, two hundred of each. I practiced my kicks; I had yet to perfect the Chuck Norris roundhouse kick, though I was pretty close. I wrapped my hands and worked with the punching bags.

Then it was time for some fun. I grabbed my swords and flipped them, spun them, and stabbed the air with them so fast that they just became a blur of silver.

So my father was pretty awesome. But then again, so was I. What could I say? I inherited it. If the kids at school saw what I could do, I wonder how they would react? They would probably be so scared of me. They act like they already are. Okay, maybe I flex my muscles too much, and maybe girls get kind of intimidated when they see my abs when we're changing for gym. But I'm not guyishly burly. I'm small, just...super toned. All right, so maybe the skinny jeans, combat boots and tight shirts I wear aren't the most popular wardrobe choices at good old Forks High. And so what if I'm the only girl in the school who wears a shark tooth on a leather cord around her neck? That's just me.

I guess the kids at school just aren't ready for Chuck Norris' daughter, even though they all seem to idolize him. That's why I was so elated that Edward asked me out. Though getting through my dad might be tough, it was definitely going to be worth it.

"Bella? Are you down here?"

"Yeah, Dad," I called back, a bit winded. Sweat poured down my back, neck and face as I did some stretches.

He descended down the stairs. His curly brown wig and fake bushy eyebrows and mustache were gone.

"Hey, kiddo. How was your day?"

"Fine. And yours?"

"Great. Really, truly great. God, Hells Bells, I'm glad we moved here. Oh, and you'll never guess what I saw today. I stopped by the drugstore to pick up some stuff, and this kid was wearing a Chuck Norris t-shirt. I was standing right next to the kid, Bella, and he didn't even recognize me!" He laughed. "Say, Bella, have any of the kids in school questioned you about your last name?"

"Not at all, Dad. They know Norris is a popular last name. But I still think it's risky not using a different name. I mean, even the government recommended it. And using it with Charlie as a first name? Dad, eventually someone's gonna connect the dots."

"I don't think so. And if they do, so what? Like you said, the government put me here when I asked if I could put my skills to good use. They obviously had to contemplate what might happen if someone figured it out, but they still put me here. I don't think the people of Forks would protest. They love me!"

I shook my head. "It's your choice. But then if your secret is discovered, people will know about me. They'll know that you have a daughter that you've kept hidden for seventeen years!"

"In order to protect you! And besides, it's about time people know you exist. Y'know, Hells Bells, I've seen what you can do, and I think it's time the world welcomes a female action star to the screen."

I smiled. I had to say, being in this town sure put my Dad in a permanent good mood. And things were definitely looking up now that I had someone to sit with and talk to. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Think again, Bella, think again.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Margaritaville01 (Margarita) and BellandEdward4evr (Tori) and we are really excited about this awesomer than awesome fanfic we're writing together. Review! If you don't, we'll send Chuck to roundhouse kick you. :P **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Chuck Norris. **

**PS- The title of this fic comes from a show that Chuck Norris was in and produced in case you're wondering, called _Sons of Thunder_. **


	2. Chapter Two

_Tick...tock...tick...tock.  
_  
That's the only thing I had been hearing for the past twenty minutes. Today, my English teacher got lazy and decided to make us all read Shakespeare. Not that I minded...I just hated being forced to read a book I usually wouldn't read. He made us read _Hamlet_.

When this period was over, I would go to lunch...and sit next to Edward. I was still shocked that he asked me out.

_Maybe it's a bet?_

I shook my head. Edward seemed too nice to do something like that. I sighed and looked at the clock. Five more minutes until this hell is over. "Miss Norris!" My English teacher called my name angrily. Almost the whole class turned in their seats to look at me.

_What I do? _"Yes?" I said, worried.

"Are you _trying _to disrupt my teaching?" He asked me a rhetorical question. What the hell? He's not even teaching! I shook my head, only moving it slightly. "Then stay quiet!"

I heard some giggles come from behind me. I turned around to see Lauren Mallory's mouth moving. She stopped and said, "What are you looking at?"

I replied, "Oh nothing, I just thought I heard pig oinking, but it's just you."

Lauren sat back, astounded by my boldness. Usually I would've just scowled at her and turned away.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I threw my leather backpack over my shoulder and hurried off to lunch.

I reached the cafeteria to see Edward sitting at a table all by himself, busy playing with his cell phone. He looked up, spotted me, and waved me over.

"Hey," I said, smiling. I slid into the seat across from him.

He grinned. "How's it going?"

"Suckish. I had to read _Hamlet_ in English. Then the teacher starts yelling at me because apparently I was disturbing his lesson, even though there was no lesson!"

"Who do you have for English?" he asked.

"Mr. Berty."

"Really? I had him last year, he was a pretty cool guy. I guess..." He trailed off.

"You guess what?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed. "Lots of people want to pick on you, because you're different. I mean, you have attitude. I've seen it. And you're badass. They see that and think, 'How can I bring her down?' No one wants someone to come into their world and throw everything off balance. Like the annoying popular people? Before, this was their turf. And then one day you just strut in here like you own the place. Lots of people want to knock you down."

I stared at him. "You really mean that?"

"What?"

"When you said I'm badass?"

"Yeah. You're the most badass person I've ever met." His green eyes sparkled.

"Aw, thank you Edward! That's like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

I was a little confused about my own choice of words...maybe I got too excited.

Edward smiled at me. "You're welcome." He was, without a doubt, the sweetest person in the whole damned school.

Because his compliment had fueled me, and also because today I was feeling really bold, I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and asked, "Why did you decide to ask me out?"

"Well, because you're really cool. Different, from all the other assholes in this town. You're like, a mystery, and I really want to get to know you. And also…You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

He just kept on dishing out the compliments, didn't he? Not that I was complaining.

"So, Bella. Why did you decide to accept when I asked you out?"

"Because you're the hottest guy I've ever seen," I replied sarcastically. Then, I continued with a genuine answer. "And, out of all the people I've met here, you're the sweetest one. You don't stare at me like you've never seen another human being before. Your eyes don't judge me when you look at me."

"You must really hate it here," he said sadly.

"Yeah, but it's getting better." I smiled at him.

He took my hand from across the table and squeezed. Again, I almost fainted.

Just then, Lauren decided to come and stand next to our table. "Hiiii, Edward," she whined in her nasally voice. Kill me now.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lauren." He didn't even look up at her.

"And looky here! Bella Norris," she continued. "What are_ you_ doing with_ him_?"

"Well, Lauren, Bella and I are going out on a date tonight. I like her, a lot. And before you ask, yes, I _do_ actually think she's prettier than you. So run along and cry to Jess. Tell Angela I said hi." He rolled his eyes again as Lauren stomped off.

"Um, wow," I commented.

He groaned. "I made the mistake of going out with her last year. We went on one date, and she was the one who asked me out. I had nothing better to do, so I said yes. I've had to deal with her ever since."

I giggled. "Well, it serves her right. That you said that to her, I mean. She's a bitch, and calling her that is a huge insult to other female dogs everywhere."

He laughed. "You're funny. You make me laugh." He looked down, where his lunch tray sat on the table. "Hey, I got some food for you, too. I don't know what you like, so…"

"Just hand over the mozzarella sticks."

He obliged, and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

I finally broke the silence. "Hey, what were you looking at on your phone before?"

He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Oh, nothing really, I just…" He reached out to grab the phone, but I got to it quicker.

I wasn't sure how to react when I saw what he'd been looking at.

"Chuck Norris jokes?" I asked in disbelief.

"Chuck Norris _facts_, Bella, not jokes," he corrected, completely serious.

"Oh. Wow. Um, interesting." I handed the phone back to him. He changed the subject, and started telling really funny stories about his cousins, who might be coming to visit soon. And that started up more funny conversations, and by the time lunch was over my cheeks were hurting from laughing so much.

As we exited the lunch room, his hand brushed by mine. Then again, and then a third time, until he finally just took my hand in his. I leaned into him, wishing I didn't have to leave him.

"Hey, I'll see you later. Like we planned, okay?"

"All right. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Um, Port Angeles? What kind of food do you like? Burgers, Italian, Chinese…?"

"Tacos?"

"Yeah, there's a really nice Mexican place we can go to."

"Great! I'll see you then." I impulsively gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then hurried off to gym before I could see his reaction.

My head was in the clouds for the rest of the school day. I was wondering how the date would go and whether or not he minded me kissing his cheek earlier. I was worried that he would cancel on me . . . but I knew I was just being paranoid. Another thing I was worried about . . .

Edward probably thought that my father was a god. I had to warn my father not to take off his disguise tonight so Edward wouldn't freak out. I frowned at my thoughts as I walked to my car. I spotted Edward in the parking lot; he looked back at me and waved with a smile. I waved back and sent a smile in his direction. Lauren noticed and rolled her eyes. I laughed, glad that I made her a little mad.

I climbed into my truck and started driving off towards my house, hoping my father would be home. It took me about fifteen minutes to get home, only to find out that my father was not home. I couldn't even call him because he doesn't have a cell phone.

_Wow, __Chuck Norris__ doesn't have a cell phone._

I shook my head and ran up stairs, and started to get ready for my date. It's going to be a long night.

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or put this story on their favorites/alerts! Shout outs go to: ****RobynRiot****, ****cullensi42****, ****crazychocochica17****, ****lynne0731****, ****VampChick76****, ****xXxBellaxEdwardxXx****, akadabra-kaching, ****CRsalvygirl13****, and ****Georgia4933****!**** Thanks for the reviews!**

**What will happen next chapter? Make your guess, and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. We've had a bit of writer's block, but no worries. Thanks a million for the reviews!**

* * *

Getting dressed was going to be a bit of a challenge. I mean, what did one wear on a first date? Okay, that was kind of a stupid question. But for me it was a valid one. I'd never been on a date beofre. It didn't seem too hard, though. You went someplace with a guy, talked, laughed, and possibly kissed. Ooh, I hoped Edward would kiss me. It seemed kind of whorish that I had experience kissing, but not dating. What can I say? I used to meet a guy behind the main cabin everyday at martial arts camp the summer I was thirteen, and we would kiss. Then I started meeting other guys to kiss, at different times and locations. For me, it was simply fun to do it. When you had such an overprotective father, you had to rebel sometimes.

I looked through my closet, searching for the perfect outfit. I was down to two combinations: a lacy purple top with my leather skirt and leather jacket, or a leather halter top with a skirt of cream lace. I decided that the latter was a little more romantic and could wait until my relationship with Edward progressed to a more intimate level. I put on the leather skirt, and then realized that here in Washington it would be too cold to just wear the skirt, which went to the middle of my thigh. So I grabbed some fishnet tights to put under the skirt. After putting on the purple top I'd selected, I zipped on my knee high stiletto boots. I worked on making my hair look all messy and sexy.

Too soon, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, figuring it was my dad. I mean, he had to come home before Edward got here, or I was in trouble.

I opened the door, only to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, perplexed.

"You're here before my dad. That's a problem. If he comes home and you're here, he'll be pissed. If I just go with you before he can get home and write him a note, he'll be pissed. I can't call him; he doesn't have a phone."

"Is there a phone at his job? Hey, isn't your dad the town sheriff? Just call 911," he joked.

"There _is_ a phone at the station. The number's on the fridge. Thanks, Edward!"

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Chief Norris?"

"Who's calling?"

"His daughter, Bella."

"Sorry, Bella, your dad left for the night."

I began to panic. Shit! This was urgent. My mind was somehow able to come up with dozens of ways to go about this in order to protect my dad's identity. I could show him the basement. Then, when my dad got home, I'd tell Edward to stay in the basement and warn my father that I had a guest. It was a good plan. But first...

"Are you sure there's no way to get in touch with him? I need to tell him something..."

"Sorry, but there's no way. Why, is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" The guy who I'd been talking to sounded concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Well, he should be getting home soon. He had to stay a little longer than usual tonight."

"Okay, thank you. Good night," I told the guy before hanging up. I blew out a gust of air.

"Bella," Edward said, coming into the kitchen. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that my dad doesn't know you're here!"

"Who doesn't know who's here?" A new voice asked. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _Please let him have his disguise on, please let him have his disguise on. _

My father walked into the kitchen, without his disguise on.

My first reaction was just to stand there shocked, but I decided that maybe there was a chance that Edward wouldn't see him if I jumped towards my dad and try to hide him. Ha-ha, yeah right. I ran towards my dad and pull my arms out trying to cover him with my eyes closed.

_Don't be pissed, don't be pissed…_

I opened my right eye slowly to gauge my father's reaction to what just happened. Damn…he was pissed. His eyebrows were pushed down and his eyes making him more pissed looking. _Please don't roundhouse kick me._

"Bella? Your dad is Chuck Norris?"

"Um... yeah. He is."

"Whoa! That's incredibly awesome! Mr. Norris, I..."

My dad cut him off. "Bella. Who the hell is this? And why is he here? And WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'D BE HAVING SOMEONE OVER?" he boomed.

"Dad. I tried calling you. You can check the call records at the station. The guy told me you were gone already. And you're the one who didn't call me to let me know you'd be working later than usual. Edward just got here. You were supposed to be here before that."

"You." My dad addressed Edward. "Who are you, and why are you here? Are youy daughter's boyfriend? You here to take her on a date?"

"Um. Yes sir. I mean, yes, I'm here to take her on a date, but no, I'm not her, uh, boyfriend."

I felt bad for Edward. Chuck Norris was now giving him the evil eye and he only just wanted to take me out on a date. Edward looked happy and scared as my dad stared him down.

Wait. Happy? Why would he be happy?

"Dad," I put my hands put in front of chest. "This is Edward, he came to take me out on a date. I was going to call you but I couldn't reach you." I told him all of this slowly so he would understand.

"Bella, come here. I want to talk to you…_privately_."

I frowned and looked at Edward, "This will take just a…minute." I walked over to my father as fast as I could. He led me into the kitchen so he could yell at me.

_This is going to be a long ass night. _

"ARE YOU STUPID?" That is the first phrase he uses when yelling at me. Of course, I just nodded so he wouldn't roundhouse kick me out of the house along with Edward. Poor Edward. "How could you bring a boy over to this house without asking for my permission or even warning me?"

Damn, he was right. I opened my mouth to speak but I heard someone coming into the room. _Edward, go back!_

"Um," Edward cleared his throat and my father and I looked at him as if he were retarded. "I don't mean to interrupt it's just that... Mr. Norris, I am a HUGE fan of yours!"

* * *

**Review, or we'll send Chuck to find you...**


End file.
